The Waiting Game
by dragonwrangler
Summary: Kaiba and Yami kill some time while waiting for Rebecca to unlock the door to Kaiba Corp.SxYY


**Title: The Waiting Game**

**Author: Dragonwrangler**

**Summary: Kaiba and Yami kill some time while waiting for Rebecca to unlock the door to Kaiba Corp. (Complete)**

**Rating & Warning: M, OOC, M/M, Anal (basically a lemon quickie)**

**Pairing: Seto Kaiba/ Yami Yugi**

**Feedback: Please! **

**Author's Notes: This little bit of silliness was the result of a night of following links. I had wandered over to Crimson Eyed Dragon's author page and following the live journal link, found the "Newbie's Guide to Writing Lemons" (written after a conversation with another author named Pysche). I then went from there to the Kokoro no Yami live journal to find Rekall's challenge to steal a scene of canon (manga or TV series) and expand on it. (I'm not entirely sure I fulfilled the challenge but I had fun writing this.) **

By the way, if you haven't read any of these author's stories I highly recommend you go to their author pages right now and start working your way through their stories! You can find links to their author pages on my own under favorite authors.

**Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and a whole lot of other people too numerous to list. I don't own anything but the idea behind this story. Please forgive me.**

----------------------------------------------

The Waiting Game

"Denied."

Staring in shock at the security unit in the wall, Seto Kaiba swiped his card through the reader again.

"Denied."

No!

He was being denied access into his own building?

That can't be!

I did not fly halfway around the world to have someone steal my company, crash my jet, sit through some ancient fairy tales, run a gauntlet of apparently real duel monsters, to have some computer tell me I can't get into my own fucking building!

Furious, Seto shouted, "Someone must have reprogrammed the codes!"

Feeling a wrench in the pit of his stomach that he equated to the loss of a Blue Eyes, he twisted to look past his spiky haired rival Yugi Motou into the monster-filled corridor beyond to see the Vorse Raider he had summoned fall under the noxious exhale of a Dragon Zombie.

A second later, Yugi's Celtic Guardian followed the Raider into oblivion.

"We're trapped and our monsters are gone." Yugi stated, frustration clear in his voice as he backed closer to Seto and braced for the inevitable attack.

Before he could make a comment about stating the obvious, Seto heard a voice say, "Need some help boys?"

"Rebecca!" Yugi shouted in recognition.

Snapping his head back to the unit, Seto slapped the com button and shouted, "You're in the system?"

Seto could hear a disgusted edge on the girl's voice as she answered, "I'm working on it! I've only been able to hack communications so far. It's going to take me an hour to straighten out this mess to reprogram the door codes!"

"Can you hold them off that long?"

Hearing a roar echo through the corridor, Seto yell, "You've got half an hour!", then grabbed the back of Yugi's jacket and shoved his surprised rival at the storage room door set in the wall beside the locked entrance. The motion sensor in the wall registered the body suddenly in it's range and, luckily for Yugi, snapped the door open before the shorter duelist smacked into it.

Striding into the room as Yugi bounced off a shelving unit; Seto smashed the edge of his Duel Disk into the door controls, jamming the door in the closed position. Loading the magic slots with cards and activating them- watching Yugi doing the same- Seto waited, listening to the sounds on the other side of the door.

The sudden, agonized howls of the monsters in the corridor brought a grim smile to Seto's face as he turned to walk calmly over to the small table built into the corner. Leaning against it, he crossed his arms and looked at his rival.

"You think those cards will hold them off?" Yugi asked, rubbing his arm where he had hit the shelves.

"If they're real, they will." He shrugged at the frown on Yugi's face as he added, "There weren't any magic users in that bunch. They won't be able to remove the spells or traps."

As he watched Yugi settled against a blank area of wall, Seto asked. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"What?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Since when are you into small talk, Kaiba?"

Annoyed by Yugi's tone Seto snapped back, "When I'm stuck in a storage room with you while my entire company is being stripped out of my hands!"

Giving Seto a slightly apologetic look, Yugi crossed his own arms and looked at the floor. "Sorry, Kaiba."

"Whatever." Seto answered, then- after a few moments of silence- said, "Well?"

"What?"

Finding it mildly entertaining to torment his rival with the question Seto said, "What do you want to do now?"

"You can't think of another question?" Yugi snapped back irritably.

"Not until you answer this one."

"Fine," Yugi answered with a growl and pushed off the wall. Speaking in an irate tone as he stepped toward the table, he said, "I don't know Kaiba, why don't you and I…" An odd look crossed Yugi's face, a slight blush washing across his cheeks, as he slowed to a stop. He stared at Seto a moment before his eyes suddenly shifted away to look at anything else but him.

"I really need to get Yugi back.", he muttered.

Intrigued, Seto straightened to ask. "What was that, Yugi?"

"Nothing Kaiba." Yugi stated with a shake of his head.

Finding this question to be even more entertaining than the last he said, "No, you started to say something, Yugi. What about you and I?"

"Kaiba, will you shut up!" Yugi suddenly snapped. He swung around, crossing his arms as he stopped to face the door.

As he glared at Yugi's tense back, not sure why Yugi yelling at him stung, Seto suddenly had the irrational thought- it works on Mokuba- pop into his head.

Not giving himself a chance to question the thought he quickly stepped up to Yugi, caught him around the waist…

…and began tickling him.

"What the hell…!" Yugi started saying before he began laughing involuntarily, dropping to his knees to double over, trying to cover the obviously sensitive spots Seto had found. Seto followed him down, not letting up as he leaned close to Yugi's ear.

"I'm not giving up until you answer me, Yugi!"

Unable to stop laughing, Yugi suddenly grabbed a handful of Seto's hair, twisted his head, and kissed him.

Not having anything better to do, Seto kissed him back.

Surprising himself at how much he was actually enjoying himself, considering his company was no longer his and he was suddenly locking lips with the rival he wanted to beat into the ground of a dueling arena, Seto reluctantly pulled away to get some air. Yugi let go and shifted slightly so he could lean back, bracing himself with his hands against the floor, breathing hard.

His own breathing a little faster than normal, Seto said, "So, making out was your big idea?"

Looking a little embarrassed Yugi admitted, "Actually that was step one."

"Hn." Kaiba glanced at his watch. "And how many steps were you planning on?"

"That depended on how much of a struggle you put up."

"I'm not struggling." Kaiba said, surprising himself even more.

Looking at the ceiling, Yugi contemplated that a moment before saying, "That brings it down to two steps then."

With a nod of his head, Seto removed his Duel Disk and started pulling off his jacket. "Well, we've got about thirty minutes."

"You told Rebecca she had thirty minutes."

"If she's as good as she said she is it will take her forty- five to reset the whole system." Thinking a moment he added, "And another five to actually get the door open."

"Right." Pulling off his own Duel Disk and jacket, Yugi asked, his voice curious. "Why aren't you struggling?"

Swearing as a buckle on one of his arm straps caught as he pulled it off, Seto answered, "I have no clue."

Hearing Yugi chuckle he snapped, "Now what?"

Nodding at the arm strap Yugi said, "That's why I told Yugi to cut down on the amount of buckles he wore. It took me way too long to strip them off him." He dropped the Millennium Puzzle on the floor and stripped off his black t-shirt before standing up to kick off his shoes.

Kaiba stopped a moment to glare at Yugi. Yugi shrugged as he paused in undoing his belt buckle. "You accept there are duel monsters out there but you still don't accept that? That I'm not Yugi?"

"I don't care if you are the Pharaoh, that's just more information than I needed to know." Seto pulled off his shirt and set it neatly on top of his jacket as Yugi stepped out of his pants and underwear.

Catching the hand Seto was using to work on a leg strap, Yugi crouched down to give Seto a swift kiss. Slightly startled by the kiss, and the fact that his rival was now stark naked, Seto looked at Yugi as he said, "It would probably be faster if you didn't take them all the way off."

"You're the uke then?"

Surprise and amusement in his eyes, Yugi leaned back to ask, "I have a choice?"

Seto shook his head, feeling a little bemused. "No, I was just attempting to be polite." Reaching into an inner coat pocket he dug out a tube of KY jelly.

"Right." Yugi said with a smile as he lay back on the floor. Seto pulled off the belt around his waist as he settled beside Yugi, bracing his body on an elbow by Yugi's head. Catching sight of the tube in Seto's hand, Yugi asked in amazement, "Why do you have that in your pocket?"

"I was a boy scout in a past life."

Twisting his head, Yugi squinted slightly to read the tube. "Why the hell is it KY?"

"I wasn't planning on screwing you."

"Who were you planning on screwing?"

"Just shut up."

Opening the tube Seto put a small amount on his fingers and slipped his arm under Yugi's leg then shifted the leg to his shoulder to bring his fingers down to Yugi's entrance. It was a slightly awkward position but manageable since he was unwilling to miss the looks on Yugi's face as he worked on him. Yugi sighed, relaxing under Seto's touch as the lubricant was spread around in slow circles. Quickly adding more, Seto was soon able to slip several fingers into Yugi without him tensing up, although the movements of the fingers were making some very interesting sounds come out the small duelist.

A small bit of wonder, and a hell of a lot of lust, filled Seto as he watched Yugi lying naked on his back while he let his rival shove fingers up his ass.

He never would have expected this from Yugi.

But then Yugi (or Pharaoh or whoever the hell he thought he was at the moment) never did what Seto expected him to do.

Yugi challenged him and made him think in ways no one else did.

Although right now there wasn't a whole lot of thinking going on in Seto's head.

Letting Yugi's leg fall back to the floor, Seto pushed upright to balance on his knees a moment to unzip. Seto felt a moment of relief as his growing erection was freed from the suddenly much-too-tight pants.

Yugi snorted in amusement as he glanced at Seto's stiffening cock. "Taking a bit of a chance going commando with that zipper, aren't we?"

"You don't stop, do you." Kaiba answered as he spread more lubricant into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, coating it vigorously.

Dropping his head back to the floor, Yugi smirked and said, "I seem unable to help myself when it's you."

"Obviously."

Lifting his head again Yugi asked as Seto moved between his legs, "Need me to flip?"

"It would be easier."

Yugi swung his leg around and settled on his knees with his ass in the air. Placing a hand on Yugi's hip, Seto guided himself in as Yugi rested his forearms against the floor. Luckily for Seto, Yugi was all legs and their height difference was not as noticeable in this position as Seto leaned forward over Yugi to push. He had to pause a moment when he rubbed against Yugi's prostate gland and Yugi shifted around, gasping in pleasure.

Letting Yugi calm down and reposition himself, Seto finally grabbed Yugi's waist and pushed in deep. Rocking his hips, he set a quick rhythm, easily pulling out and plunging in, soon going deep enough for flesh to slap against flesh. He noticed, with a bit of satisfaction, Yugi spreading his hands against the floor to keep from sliding forward each time Seto buried himself completely into him.

Yugi proved surprisingly vocal, moaning and egging Seto on. Seto grinned and, deciding to see how loud he could get Yugi to be, doubled over Yugi's back, bracing himself with one hand while he used his other hand to pump Yugi's own cock as he continued to rock in and out.

Yugi got considerably louder.

They quickly reached completion with Seto coming first. Luckily he remembered not to clench his hand around Yugi's cock as Yugi followed him.

With a final gasp, Seto pulled out, spent, settling in a sitting position as he waited for his breathing and heartbeat to slow down before attempting to get dressed. He watched Yugi roll onto his back, setting his feet flat on the floor with his arms spread out at his side, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Seto was sure he had the same look on his own face.

Snagging his jacket, Seto dug out some wet wipes and tossed a few onto Yugi's stomach. Picking one up Yugi said, "Shit, you were a boy scout, weren't you?"

Seto shook his head as he ripped opened the package to pull out and unfold the white cloth. "No, I have these because I have a brother who believes the messier the food the better."

"Right." Yugi chuckled. As he wiped himself down he asked, "How much time do we have?"

Glancing at his watch Seto answered, "You have about three minutes to get dressed."

Nodding, Yugi started grabbing his clothes.

Two minutes later, Seto was reaching into the wall to rewire the door controls he had smashed. Snapping his Duel Disk back onto his arm, Yugi moved up beside him, pulling a few cards from his deck. Glancing at him, Seto said, "Ready?"

A fierce, focused look in his eyes, Yugi nodded. "I'm ready."

Attaching the final wire, Seto slipped easily back into his corporate mindset- trust no one but yourself, don't hold back, take no prisoners- and opened the door.

Their opponents never had a chance.

Stopping back in front of the locked door Seto activated the intercom.

"Well?"

"Where have you been! I finished ten minutes ago!" The door slid open as Seto rolled his eyes and looked at Yugi. "You can blame Yugi for that."

Smirking, Yugi gestured toward the opened door. "After you, Kaiba."

For a moment Seto glared death at Yugi before running down the new corridor. "You know, I am really getting sick of this saving the world shit you keep dragging me into! ", he shouted.

Shouting back as he ran beside him Yugi said, "That's what you get for being one of the good guys!"

Shaking his head Seto answered, "Once we save the world and get my company back I'm really going to make you pay, Yugi!"

"I'd like to see you try, Kaiba!"

Seto could not help but grin in anticipation.

And pity the bad guys who get in his way.

-----------------------------------------------

I have no idea who Kiaba was planning on screwing- it just seemed funny at the time.

10/05/2005


End file.
